


Honey, I'm Home.....

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Enderwalking Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Horror, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: "You're doing so good, Michael! Whee!" Tubbo says while playing his son, Michael. He petted Michael's head, being gentle and soft. Tubbo heard a knock on the door."Hmm. I wonder who that is."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Honey, I'm Home.....

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings! Read the tags carefully!

Ranboo was walking through L'manberg or what was left of it anyway. He was headed to the nether portal to head back to his house neighboring Phil and Techno. He thought while he walked. He thought of Tubbo and Michael. He imagined teaching Michael how to read and having field trips with the both of them. He made it half way there when he felt off.  
His happy demeanor melted into a blank state. He didn't feel in control of his body. He couldn't see anything and didn't feel his body moving. He was still breathing but he couldn't process what his body was doing without his control. What was he doing? Was he moving? Where was he going if so?  
It was like this for awhile until he was outside of Tubbo's and Michael house. He didn't hear anything from inside so he got worried. He opened the front door. He didn't see anything so he started to climb the ladder. As he opened the trapdoor, a strange odor hit him. Did Michael mess himself? If so, then they would need to get potty training him. As he climb onto the second floor and stood up, he turned around.  
A guttural shriek bursts from his throat. Michael. Tubbo.... He dropped to the floor on his knees so hard, they bruised. He crawled over to his precious family. He checked for pulses, anything to tell him this was a prank. He didn't find any sign of life. He looked up at the sky, tears streaming down his face feeling as if lava was poured on his face.   
He looked at his husband, his brown hair covering dead eyes that stared into the beyond. Tubbo's stomach split, his insides all over the floor even covering their son. His baby boy, Michael, with a sword wound all the way through him. Their eyes that once shined with the brightness that was of the sun gone, replaced by a void as dark as the abyss.   
Ranboo screamed till he felt like his lungs were going to burst. He clawed at himself, needing this to be a dream. His screams of sorrow echoed through the hollow and vacant home. His face burned under his eyes. His eyes scorching with agony. He still kept screaming, kneeling next to the two joys in his life that were gone. He started losing his voice after a whole hour of screaming. He struggled with breathing. They were gone. They were gone..gone.gone.gonegonegone. He heard laughter.  
He spun around wildly, looking for the source. He couldn't see anyone or anything. God, make it stop. A hand covered his eyes, rough and not gentle. 

" You did this. Aren't you happy? It was all you. You. You. You! YOU!" A crazed voice tormented him.

His breathing getting harder to do with every second. He didn't do it! It wasn't him! His lungs shuttering in quick panicked gasps. The hand on his face grabbed his face harder, hurting him. 

"Wanna see what you did? It really was a show!" The voice laughed in his ears.

Suddenly, he saw where he was cut off before being here. He saw through his own eyes as he turned around and started to Snowchester. He saw himself walk up to the door, knocking. He heard someone inside. Tubbo and Michael! Tubbo came up to the door and let him in. He didn't notice anything off? He saw himself go up the ladder to Michael's room...He watched as he, himself, killed Tubbo first and Michael last. He watched as the blood got everywhere! He saw the life drain out of his loved one's eyes! He saw them breathe their last breath!   
His throat ranged out a sound of a dying animal. His face was feeling melted off. His body quivered, struggling to breath. He did this! Help! Please, make it stop. Please STOP! He felt his body go numb as darkness claimed his vision. Is it over....?  
He awoke, screaming as he flailed in his bed, kicking and screaming. He felt someone behind him, trying to hold onto him like a calming hug. He finally got his vision back to see it was Phil. Phil was here. He was back at his house. He needed to get to Snowchester now! He heard Phil asking if he was okay. He didn't know how to respond.

" Ranboo, mate, you were screaming so loud that I could hear you in my house! You alright?!" Phil asked, highly concerned.

" I need to get to Snowchester now. Please...Please..." He pleaded to be let go. 

As soon as Ranboo was released, he started heading to Snowchester as if his life depended on it. He rushed so quicked over there to the point he was out of breath. He saw the tunnel and rushed through it. He saw Tubbo's house. He ran inside, his breathing picking up. He rushed upstairs and opened the trapdoor. He stood up and saw his husband and son alive and happy. Tubbo turned around and opened his mouth.

"Oh, hey Ran-" His greeting cut off as he was engulfed in a bear hug. He felt Ranboo shaking against him. His shoulder getting wet. He embraced Ranboo back just as tight. He could hear choked sobs and gasp. Michael stared at his parents wondering what's going on. He walked up to the two and joined the hug. Ranboo stayed like that for awhile, needing them to hug him and love him to fill that hole that was stabbed into his heart. They eventually ended up falling asleep on the floor, curled up to one another.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Iend.Im so sorry please don't hurt me! This was just a concept I had in my head! I'm sorry!


End file.
